A circuit that prevents an output voltage from exceeding a certain voltage level is referred to as a voltage clamp circuit. A voltage clamp circuit can be useful in regulator applications where a higher voltage source is converted to a lower voltage in order to supply voltage to a low voltage device. The voltage clamp circuit can provide overvoltage protection to the low voltage device by “clamping” the output voltage at a safe operating level.